


lucid dreaming.

by cherry_or_lime



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, F/M, Ghost!Heather Chandler, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, Revenge Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, ghost! JD, this fic is pure smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_or_lime/pseuds/cherry_or_lime
Summary: Veronica's been able to lucid dreams since she was a kid. The first person she ever met through lucid dreaming was her great-aunt Penelope. Veronica had no idea who this lady was but she said she was her grandpa's sister so she went along with it. Penelope was able to explain what was going on to Veronica, she said that Veronica's spirt was able to leave her body when she slept but only when she wanted to or when someone else wanted her too. Veronica didn't believe it for one minute but she went on with it, she went on with it for four years. She spied on neighbors, found hidden presents during the holidays and witnessed third base for the first time when she was having an out of body experience but, never has she had an encounter with another spirt besides her aunt Penelope. Until four years later, after she killed Heather Chandler.





	1. Heather Chandler's Personal Hell.

She was tired, it was obvious. An accidental murder to the demon queen of Westernburg High was extremely draining for Veronica Sawyer, even in the weeks after the homicide occurred. 

So, when the seventeen year old, honors student fell asleep one night our of pure exhaustion she was not expecting to see Heather Chandler in her room when she woke up. Or, thought she did.

It was a scenerio all too familiar. Her room was the same but it was brighter, more static like. Nothing else seemed different either, well, besides her own body on the bed, under her.

"Gyahhhh!" The girl yelped, noticing that she wasn't in her body but out of it.

"Jesus, 'Ronnie. I thought you've done this before?" Chandler taunted. She was leaning against the desk in the middle of the room. Somehow, being a ghost gave her an even, better complexion and made her more graceful than she was in life. How was that even possible?

"Y-yeah I have but, not it almost four years." The brunette started until her soft-toned explication was cut off and was replaced with a much harsher tone, asking,  
"Why are you here, Heather?"

Heather just smiled, innocently as possible. It was obvious she wanted something with Veronica that she couldn't do when she was awake.

"Oh, Ronnie, my dear" She purred.   
"You killed me, we've been through this. So, now I'm here to torment you." 

Hell, who was she kidding. Chandler didn't want to torment Veronica, she wanted to end the torment Veronica made her endure. The endless torture that was her undressing or showering. Chandler was there for every moment, making sure she wasn't seen because she didn't want to loose such a sight.

"Torment me?" Veronica yelped.

Heather walked toward her, making Veronica tense up.

"Yeah. It'll be so very." Heather cooed into the other girls ear.

Before she let Veronica's mind wander into a place full of ways Heather can torture her, there were lips on her neck.

"Heather!" 

The blonde stopped kissing on Veronica's neck and stared into her eyes with a glare that could freeze time.

"You can't deny it. You love this." She smirked at the astonished look on the other girl's face.

"I, uh, Heat-" Veronica's voice was cut off as Chandler leaned in and kissed her with a hunger that Veronica had never knew could come out of her dead, best friend/ worst enemy.

Heather keep kissing Veronica, biting her bottom lip and pulling a soft moan out of her mouth when she did so. But, Heather didn't come for a good make out session, she came for something more.

Unexpectedly, Heather dropped her hand from the brown hair it was tangled in and slid it down the other girls waistband. Veronica pulled away as soon as a finger gently brushed against her clit.

"Heather, I- I don't think this is-"

"Shut up, you don't have a say in this. It's payback for killing me, bitch"

Veronica was suprised that Heather's command turned her on as much as it did. 

Heather let her fingers brush against Veronica a couple of times until she pushed one through the folds into the other girls cunt.

"Aww, Ronnie. You do love it." Heather teased as she pumped her fingers into the girl under her's soaking wet pussy.

She couldn't deny it, she did love the feeling of the hottest snatch in school's fingers, inside her.

Chandler fingering her was the best thing that's happened to her besides joining the Heathers. Veronica couldn't help but to moan, very loudly, when the blonde hit a certain spot.

"Oh, Veronica. You little whore! You're going to come!" Heather shrieked. Then, before Veronica realized what was happening, there was a loss of pressure and the ghost of Heather Chandler walking away from her.

"Heather, wait!" Veronica called out but before she could get a response, the world started to fade out into darkness and she suddenly got very heavy. 

Then, Veronica Sawyer jolted awake, in her physical bed and body, which was still in the need of relief, even if it was her spirt getting fucked.

"That bitch." She muttered before trying to go back to sleep. Of course, she couldn't because of what happened just moments ago so, Veronica went to work on herself. 

But, even if Veronica Sawyer was alive and finishing herself off, Heather Chandler was satisfied with herself.

"Awe, poor Ronnie. Don't worry, this wasn't the last encounter." Heather said, to no one specifically, while watching her newest prey and getting extremely turned on by it.


	2. this first visit from a dead lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a month after Jason Dean killed himself in front of Veronica.
> 
> It took a month for her to not break down in tears every time she saw a trenchcoat or a 7-11. 
> 
> It took a month for him to figure out how to call her into the spirt world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's updating in a decent time span called?  
> I wouldn't know.
> 
> but heres the problematic asshole JD coming to visit Veronica and she makes a big mistake.

Veronica fell asleep on the couch watching MTV, and that was her first mistake.

The second, was not realizing quicker that she wasn't in her body when she, "woke up".

It was still the blue tinited, static like environment like the last time but it was a warmer atmosphere. Heather Chandler summoned her out of revenge and lust but who ever pulled Veronica here cared for her and didn't just want to mess with her. 

It took her a minute to find the spirt but then, there he was. 

Jason Dean was still devilishly handsome, even in death. His brown, curly hair looked alot cleaner, his blue eyes were a lot brighter but, the most notable change was his outfit. JD stood there, in a grey flannel, white t-shirt and jeans, no trench coat in sight. Still, the change in appearance didn't change his cocky attitude and Veronica noted this as soon as the boy made eye contact with her and smirked at the half naked Veronica.

"Greetings and salu -," JD started to say until Veronica interrupted him.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing here, JD?" 

"I would've came earlier but I barely knew how make myself visable to myself let alone, you." JD walked up to Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She could've pulled away before things got serious but, seeing him there and her realization of how much she missed him, made her decide not to. 

That was her third mistake.

JD took that her not pulling away meant she wanted him, and he wanted her. So, he gently bent down to kiss her. Veronica didn't just want to kiss him, she wanted to do everything to him. She wanted to kiss, bite, feel, ride. It felt like so long since she had him in her arms. 

JD took full advantage of her being there with him. He let his hands wonder up and down her bare thighs as they kissed until he pulled back and lowered his head. 

"Jason," Veronica groaned with the loss of contact but, JD was now on his knees. 

Veronica got the message perfectly clear about what JD wanted to do so she let her thighs part slightly as an invitation for him to continue. That's exactly what JD did to, he kept going on with the wonderful little plan he had.

JD pryed his ex-girlfriends legs apart even more and hiked her big t-shirt up enough to see the top of her light grey panties. JD would never have even cared about what she was wearing when he was here, in between what was the most important thing in his life's legs except that what she was wearing was one of his old t-shirts. The fact that she still wore the clothes he left in her room from the multiple times he ended up forgetting a thing or two that was thrown across the room peaked his interest but, he had better things to do besides say something about the shirt at that moment so, he carried on.

He looked up at Veronica's beautiful face trying to see her reaction when he bit down on the waistband of the only thing keeping him from going crazy at the moment and, she sure did look pleased. 

JD let his teeth do as much work pulling down her panties and when he couldn't use his mouth he pulled them down. 

Veronica definitely loved the whole teasing act her lover was pulling but, she was getting impatient and that's when she said something.

"C'mon Jason I'm not getting any younger here."

A grin immediately spread on his face when Veronica rushed him. JD was about to hurry up and make the girl in front of him moan like crazy but, he also wanted to hear her beg. So, instead of pressing his lips to Veronica's core he gently kissed the inside of her thigh, causing her to her go of a breath she was holding in.

"JD please." She said, after he kissed her thighs several times, teasing her more than before.

Those were the words that he was looking for.

As soon as Veronica pleaded for JD he caved, making sure to lick at a painfully slow pace so he could hear her moan.

JD loved her. He loved being right there on his knees in front of the only girl he loved. He loved when he made her make those little sounds only his mouth could let her produce, especially when her hands gripped his hair so tight when she made those noises. 

He realized how much better this would've been if he could do it in real life and not in this shitty spirt world  
He only figured this out as she was curled up with him, sitting on the couch. He realized it four months and four deaths too late. 

JD vowed thar second to try to make things right with her again, and that would take another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that bad? yeah it was.
> 
> sorry for taking ninety years to update this and my other heathers fic but I've slowly been falling out the fandom aND IM SORRY. but hope y'all liked this and hopefully the last part won't be up three months after the last chap this like this one was


End file.
